vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Krampus (Dark World)
Summary Krampus is an evil magical entity, and the main antagonist of the first episode of the Dark World web series. Created by Santa Claus using dark magic after he became "evil" due to his wife's death, Krampus was "born" a sadistic monster. He henceforth accompanied Nicolas on his Christmas ride, punishing and capturing all the naughty children. The children are transported to his lair, where they would wander trying to escape. He did this due to wanting the victims (Usually children but sometimes adults) to lose hope, making their deaths so much sweeter. He was only ever bested twice, both times by a girl named Cass. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, possibly High 6-C with Santa's Sleigh Name: Krampus Origin: Dark World Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely centuries Classification: Vengeful demented monster, dark magic beast Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Weapon Mastery (of Golden Birch Sticks), Stealth Mastery (Even though he is covered in jingling chains, he is able to sneak up on his victims), Sound Nullification or Perception Manipulation (Used to keep the victim's family from haring their screams, possibly used to silence his chains), Air Manipulation (Causes the air in his presence to calm and become stale), Enhanced Senses (Of sight and hearing), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low; Regenerated from a large fall onto sharp jagged rocks twice), Acrobatics (Can jump extremely high and far), Dream Manipulation (Causes terrible nightmares), BFR (Via his sack), Transmutation (Turned the rest of Dom's family to coal), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), limited Clairvoyance (Possibly to the point of limited Precognition; Know which kids have been naught and which are nice, possibly even before the children even do anything. allows Krampus to the rough location of his prey), Ice and Cold Temperature Resistance (Is completely unaffected by freezing weather, living at the north pole, and being surrounded by snow), and Flight (via Santa's Sleigh). possibly Portal Creation/Reality Warping (His lair is connected to a doorway that leads to the home of the victim, though it is possibly a warmed alternate version of it), similar abilities to Santa including Darkness Manipulation (Cause night to be darker than normal, blotting out the moon), Sound Generation, Minor Technology Manipulation (Causes nearby electronics to flicker), and Dark Magic (Used for Creation) Attack Potency: Street level+ physically (Easily snapped human necks, size alone warrants an tier around this level, kills kids and adults), possibly Large Island level+ with Santa's Sleigh (The sleigh generates this amount of energy) Speed: Superhuman (Is vastly faster than humans, even able to catch up to those with a 50 meter head start), possibly Massively Hypersonic+ running speed (Should be comparable to Santa Claus, who can move this fast). At least Massively Hypersonic+ sleigh speed Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can casually rip off human limps), possibly Class M (Likely comparable to Santa who can carry 840,000 tons of toys) Striking Strength: Street Class+ (Can leap large distances) Durability: Street level+ (Scales to AP) Stamina: High (Has to punish every naughty child at Christmas time, occasionally having to chase them down) Range: Extended melee range via size, higher with sticks Standard Equipment: * Sack *Golden Birch Sticks Optional Equipment: * Sleigh Intelligence: Above average (Said to never forget anything, easily outsmarts and toys with his victims, keeps up with a list of good and bad kids) Weaknesses: He prefers to toy with his victims, giving them a feeling of hopelessness before killing them. Has been tricked, but this is incredibly rare) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Sack:' Krampus will engulf his target within the sack. Once inside, they are transported to his ice-y lair. *'Coal:' Transmutes a victims family into coal after the victim is in his lair. Tends not to use in combat. Gallery KrampusDarkWorldGallery3.jpg|Dom Stays Up KrampusDarkWorldGallery2.jpg|Cranberry Juice KrampusDarkWorldGallery1.jpg|Greetings from Krampus Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dark World Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Horror Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Serial Killers Category:Demons Category:Speedsters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Sound Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Air Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acrobats Category:Dream Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Darkness Users Category:Creation Users Category:Technopaths Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Glass Cannons Category:Perception Users